Alone
by SittinginRain
Summary: Harry is an abused boy, who just lives on number 4 private drive. Not the chosen one, just an invisible boy who goes to Hogwarts. Draco wants nothing to do with his father and what he does. What happens? (Contains some child abuse.)
1. Chapter 1

_In this story, Neville is the chosen one. He defeated the dark lord in 5th year and is friends with Ron and Hermione. Harry has no friends, but it's for the best he says. Harry is living with his uncle and aunt and dudley. They seem like the perfect family, but it is far from that._

Harry was getting ready to go to hogwarts. He looked in the mirror. His hair was as messy as usual, his green eyes in the mirror looked back at him. He was 5'7, which was normal. That's far from what he is though. Aunt petunia and uncle vernon always told what he really was, a freak. Dudley came in. "Harry Get down here, or you will be late, not that we care though."

Harry walked up to the train. He saw Neville Ron and Hermione talking and laughing. He wished he could laugh or talk to someone. He passed them and went inside a compartment that was farthest from others. He sat down and stared at the happy families kissing their kids goodbye. He wished he was one of them.

Draco walked into the train with Pansy and Blaise. "Hey Draco, did your hear that our parents are still trying to get rid of mudbloods. It's ridiculous. Honestly if they tried to sac hogwarts, I would not be surprised." "Blaise, I know, it's what our parents only talk about." 'Pansy, did I ask you? No so shut up!" Pansy gasped. "Draco don't let him talk to me that way! Draco?" Draco was not paying attention to his friends. He was staring out at a student. He had never seen him before. He had dark brown hair and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "EARTH TO DRACO!" "What Pansy!" "You spaced out! What were you looking at?" "Nothing."Draco looked back at the boy, but he disappeared!.

Hey guys, this is the author! Thank you for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was sitting in his compartment reading his favorite book. It was about a family who were running away to another country, to start a new life. Harry wishes he could start a new life, he would still have his mum, and dad. He wouldn't be living with his horrid Aunt and Uncle. He would be happy. He wouldn't be scared of everyone who tried to talk to someone. He wouldn't be afraid to make friends. He wouldn't have to be afraid of anyone. He could just be Harry Potter.

The boy who Lived, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley walked through the train looking for an empty compartment. They had been looking for ten minutes when they came across a compartment with a boy reading inside. It was only him. Hermione opened the door. "Excuse me, you seem to be the only one here, may we sit with you?" She asked politely. They boy jumped when he heard her talk. "Oh um I -I guess" he stuttered. They sat down. "I am Neville Longbottom, This is Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger." "Hi." Ron then spoke. "What's your name?" "Ha-" Harry started to speak when a blond boy came up to them. "My my look who it is, if it isn't Longbottom." The boy laughed. Harry saw by the expressions on their faces they did not like each other. "Shove off malfoy!" "You know, I would rather not. Anyway, I was wondering what you were doing with these idiots? Who are you anyway" Draco asked the boy. "They came in to sit. Does not matter who I am." Harry responded, and then went back to his reading. He didn't want to engage in a fight. This would only cause trouble, and with trouble came expulsion, which would leave to not escaping the Dursleys. "Malfoy Just leave already, you are quite annoying! And stop asking about him!" Hermione went to put her arm around Harry, but he moved away quickly. "See Granger, he finds you repulsive like most do." She rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, don't talk to her that way" Ron roared. Harry was feeling even more anxious. "Shut up Weasley!" Draco went to punch Ron, but he missed and hit harry. Harry got up and ran out the compartment. He couldn't deal with them. He always saw those people fighting, and he was not going to join.

"Great Job Malfoy, you hurt him!" Hermione spat at him. "Pretty sure it was all your fault, Weasley!" "For goodness sakes, Shut up and leave malfoy!" Draco glared at them and then left. He couldn't waste his time with them when he had to look for the boy. He still didn't know his name. He ran through the train, looking for the boy. He finally found him sitting in another empty compartment, reading. "Excuse me?" Harry looked up. It was the same guy who was shouting at the three others, the one that punched harry accidently. "Look I am sorry, about punching you. I was aiming for Weasley. "It's all right. I am used to it." Harry said quietly. "What?" Draco looked at him questionably. "Oh n-nothing, I uh was just saying i-it was no big deal." "What is your name?" "Harry potter." "oh cool, I am Draco malfoy. Nice to meet you Harry!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco Left Harry then, He had to get changed into his robes. He had noticed Harry had been wearing his robes already. He was a gryffindor. How interesting, he did not seem brave at all. When Malfoy Punched him, he ran. He spoke shakily, and was quiet. He is more of a hufflepuff than anything.

Draco got off the train and went to the carriages. He looked at the beautiful thestrals. He pet one who was in front of his carriage. "Draco, stop being nice to the animals already and get in here!" Draco pet the creature one last time and got into the carriage with his friends. He looked back, and to his astonishment, Harry was petting a thestral too. The creatures seemed to like him. Draco smiled at Harry, but he did not see him. Draco went back to his friends who were talking about what Blaise was going to do about his crush. How interesting. "Honestly, go talk to them! They probably don't hate you!' "Pansy, they absolutely despise me! Anyway, who do you like Pansy?" "No one, Most guys disgust me." She sighed. "Pansy what if you like girls?" Draco said. Pansy rolled her eyes. That seems preposterous Draco." They went to the castle in silence.

Harry was sitting at his house table while Dumbledore was droning on with the speech. Harry never hated it, but he really just wanted to sleep. He was tired. In fact, he barely slept over the summer. Finally, Dumbledore finished and Harry put some food on his plate. He only took a little. If he took too much, that would be greedy. He ate quickly and went with the rest of the students to the gryffindor common room. The head girl gave the students the code. "The code is veneficus, do not forget it! I am looking at you first years." The first years laughed and they students went inside. Harry wen straight to bed. He couldn't deal with others telling others about their exciting summers. Their happy summers.

Harry woke at 2am. He had the same nightmare. Uncle vernon and Dudley and Aunt petunia beating him over and over again. He could taste the blood in his mouth. It seemed so realistic, which it was. It was the same nightmare he had been having since he was 6. It was the first time they hit him. Harry was playing in the garden with the Dursleys, and he made a rose bloom. The dursleys were appalled, and since then they made his life living hell. If harry ever did something magical, or The dursleys were in a bad mood, they would beat him black and blue, sometimes up to the point Harry blacked out.

Harry got out of his bed at 7. He skipped breakfast and went straight to his first class. Potions. He kind of liked this class. In fact, Harry might consider this his favorite class. Harry sat down at a table in the back where no one was sitting. Professor snape entered the dim classroom and made his way to the front. He eyed the students one by one. "Hello students, welcome to the first potions class of the year. Today we will be taking notes on what potions are poisonous and which ones can save us from these potions." He eyed one boy in the back. He had messy raven black hair, glasses and bright green eyes. The student seemed to not have slept, for he had bags under his eyes. After class Snape approached the student. "Excuse me, you are mister potter no?" Harry nodded. "Are you alright, you look tired" Snape looked at the boys hand. There was a small cut. "I-I am fine professor, may I leave to my next class?" "Go on."

It had been a week since school started. Harry rarely ate at all. Tonight Harry went to the library instead of dinner. He always found this place comforting. "Hello !" Harry said to the librarian. "How are you Harry dear?" "Fine ma'am, how are you?" "Quite alright. Harry why are you not at the feast?" She asked the skinny boy. "I am just not hungry." Harry said. "Harry I have some good knews. Some new books came in over the summer. It is in the muggle book section." Harry smiled at her and went to the the section. He picked out a book and went to a chair.

Draco looked at the gryffindor table. Harry was not to be seen. "Pansy, do you see the potter boy?" Draco asked. "Sorry no, in fact who is he again?" Blaise laughed. "He is obviously Draco's crush!" Pansy laughed. "Honestly that is so cute. But still who is he?" Draco rolled his eyes. Harry was not his crush. He just was worried about him. "We have him in potions. You know, dark hair, green eyes and glasses?" Pansy still shook her head. "Whatever, I am going to bed. Draco secretly wanted to look for harry, but he knew that he probably hated him. After all when he first met him, he punched him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry looked out the gryffindor window. It was a bleak rainy day. Harry liked the rain, he found it beautiful and calming. It was 4:30 am in the common room. Harry was the only one up, which he was glad about. He liked the silence except for the rain outside that hit the windows. He was deep in thought when he heard a voice call his name. He spun around. "Harry what are you doing up this early in the morning?" It was Hermione. "N-Nothing, just woke up a little early." Harry went back to looking out the window. He hoped Hermione would just go back to bed. "May I join you?" "I-if you want." Harry made room for her. Out of all the three people in the famous group, he liked Hermione the best. She was nice, and she was not always talking about how all slytherins were awful. "Harry? Are you alright?" She asked. Harry knew no one really wanted to hear how he really felt, she was probably trying to make conversation. "I'm alright." He answered. "Are you sure? You seem sad." "I am fine." They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Hermione spoke again. "Look I know I sound like a bad person saying this, but you never told us your name on the train. What is it again?" "Harry Potter."

Draco lay awake on his bed. Something was not right. He did not know what was wrong, but he could feel something was definitely wrong. He looked over at his sleeping friends. The only time they weren't gits was when they were asleep. He got out of bed, got dressed, and went to the common room. He found Pansy asleep on the sofa. He walked over to her. "Pansy! Hey Pansy!" She rolled over to face him. Her hair was all messed up. It looked hilarious. "Hi." She stared at me for about a minute. I was about to talk when she hit me with a pillow. "Pansy! OW! " she rolled her eyes. "Draco you are a prick. Go to sleep. If you do that again by the way, I will never let you sleep again." I walked back up to my room and read a book.

Harry walked into the great hall looking like a mess, not that anyone noticed. He has dark circles under his eyes, his robes were a bit messy, and his hair was crazy as usual. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and ate a piece of toast. He wasn't feeling that hungry. "Hey, Harry!" Harry looked up to see the bushy haired girl smiling and then sitting down next to him. "H-hermione? Don't you usually sit with Ron and Neville?" "Yes, but they have quidditch practice right now. I think it is absurd to have it this early in the morning." All of a sudden two people sat right across from Harry. "Hey Hermione! Guess what! Practice ended early!" It was Ron and Neville. "Oh hello Harry!" Ron said. "Hi" The three talked a bit, and they even talked to Harry. For once, Harry had somewhat friends. He smiled for the rest of the day.

Hey guys! Author here! So sorry I could not post sooner, I was staying with a friend. I will try to right longer ones and make them better!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been 2 months since Harry had stayed at hogwarts. This year had been the best yet. He had friends, and was not invisible. He was doing better in school even. But, as we all know, good things always come to an end. It was breakfast and the 4 students were eating waiting for the mail. The owls flew in, and surprisingly, and owl came for Harry. He took the note and gave the owl a little food, and it flew off. Harry opened the letter. The blood drained from his face. _"Dear mister potter, We regret to inform you, your parents killer and other death eaters is out again. Please stay safe in hogwarts and do not leave the castle without someone. Have a nice day. SIncerely, the ministry of magic."_ "Harry, what's wrong?" Harry ran off into the bathroom. He couldn't speak. He closed the bathroom stall door and fell to the ground crying. He couldn't believe it. They didn't know who killed them, just that they were a death eater. He let the letter in his hand fall to the ground.

Draco was eating breakfast when he got a letter from his mother. He opened it. " _Draco dear please be careful. Your father is out of azkaban. DO NOT leave hogwarts and be safe! I am hidden away with a friend. I love so very much. I will owl you later! Love, mother."_ Draco ran. He hated his father. He was a killer and a terrible father. Draco still remembered the pain of the cruciatus curse. The longest minute in his life. He walked into the bathroom to hear another sobbing. I quickly hid. He heard the boy open the door and walk over to the sinks. It was Harry. he had been crying. He had some sort of letter in his hand.

Harry sunk down to sitting again and hugged his knees. He felt weak. Like his legs couldn't support him. Like there was this crushing pressure on him. He was awakened from his thoughts when he heard a voice. "Harry?" Harry looked up. Standing in front of him was draco malfoy. "Harry are alright?" "Yeah." Harry lied. He looked down so Draco couldn't see his eyes. Draco sat next to harry. "You sure? Looks as if you had been crying?" Harry looked up at draco. A single tear went down his cheek, but draco wiped it away. Harry fell against Draco and started crying. He couldn't hold in the tears anymore. "When you are ready you can tell me whats wrong." Draco said. He then hugged Harry. After a couple minutes, harry stopped crying. "My parents were killed when I was 3 in front of me. I have finally gotten over it a year ago. I stopped getting the nightmares, I could actually sleep. Kind of. I was okay until..." Harry stopped talking. "Until what?" Draco asked. "Until the person who killed them got out of azkaban. This week."

Hey guys, sorry I am kind of on my period I feel like shit. Anyway, enjoy this story!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco stared at the boy. He thought that this boy was perfect. He was far from that. "You, know, my dad escaped to. I know how you feel." Draco hugged Harry, but harry moved away. "You do not know how I feel. You will not know how I feel. Ever." And with that harry got up and left, leaving draco confused, sad, and disappointed.

Harry walked out of the castle and went to the hidden lake in the forbidden forest. No one knew about this place, no one except him. He felt relieved when he found this place. He first came across it when he was looking at the marauders map and he saw professor lupin near it. He went to go check it out, and came across it. He came there when he was feeling like he couldn't keep his emotions in, or go to the bathroom. He sat down at the lakes edge and stared at the water. It was so calming. He threw a rock into the water and looked at the ripples in the water. Harry felt a couple tears fall down his cheeks. He wiped them away and stared at the water some more. Even though no one knows this place, it did not mean harry was alone. He often found thesterals at the water drinking, or the mermaids beneath would come up from water to say a quick hello.

One time he even saw a hippogriff. It had beautiful almost golden feathers and huge wings. It stayed there for a while, but then one day it left out of the blue. Just like his happiness. Harry was still thinking about the animals when he heard a stick crack a couple feet away. He turned around quickly and got up on his feet. There was nothing there that he could see, but something felt off. Harry took out his wand and pointed it towards the noise. "Whos there?" Harry called out. "Don't fret kid, it's just me." A voice said. They had a low kinda growly voice. "First of all, I am 16. Second of all, you are going to have to be a little more specific than just me." A figure came out of the shadows. When harry saw them, he felt frozen. There standing in front of him was Sirius Black.

Hey! Sorry for not posting in such a long time, I was to busy with school and being depressed. I will try to update soon, but don't count on it. I know I am the worst.


End file.
